Unexpected Love
by Xxx Jenova Angel xxX
Summary: Yuzuki has just started out in the Shinra Military. Having lived in Nebelheim before with Cloud and the others, she used to know Sephiroth. After everything he did, now that she see's him again, she simply falls in love. What will happen? Sephiroth x OC
1. Surprise Guest

**I just want to make a few things clear... 1. I DO NOT IN ANY WAY own Final Fantasy 7 or anything that has to do with it... 2. I know a lot about it and have done my own research and all but I don't know everything about FF7 so there are probably going to be a lot of things that kind of don't go along with the actual story. Or I might have mixed some things up... 3. This is the first fanfic that I've worked really hard on so please let me know what you think about it... 4. Yuzuki Shimizu is my OC, and it would take too long to explain everything about her right this moment and about what she looks like. As the story goes on in chapters you'll get to know her and what she looks like, what her personality is and so on... 5. There are also going to be a lot of flashbacks in this story probably but that will only help to understand it more, mostly Yuzuki and what has happened to her.  
><strong>

Ok, that's it. Now you may enjoy the fanfic.

Signed,

Xxx One Winged Angel 1010 xxX

* * *

><p>Chapter one- Surprise Guest.<p>

She can still remember the first time she saw Sephiroth after everything that had happend and everything that he had done to their hometown... The first day she, Yuzuki Shimizu, saw him, she was awe struck to say the least. She didn't know what to think exactly. She was supposed to train with him.  
>"Train?" She thought. "Seriously, how can I keep concentration with someone like him right there with me!" She also thought. She just wanted to stare at him. But then she realized how odd that would make herself look. He walked up to her as she stood there, trying to figure out what to saydo. He asked her what her name was. She said "Yuzuki, Sir." She then bowed in respect. Though didn't know if that was really needed or not. He just nodded and picked up a chart, writing down her name. He then asked her the other things he needed to know. Her height, her weight, her eye color, hair color, blood type, etc. She couldn't help but notice his toned chest in front of her. She started blushing, even though he couldn't see that she was, she knew she was because she could feel her cheeks burning. He was so handsome. She also couldn't help but notice his long white hair flowing in the cool breeze. After he finished asking her all the questions that he needed to and everything, he said "Alright, you'll be staying in your room over there." With his pen he pointed to what looked like a dorm. She guessed that other people must have lived in the other rooms that were there too. Not just her. He told her what number her room was. 719. She nodded and put that to memory. "Your essentials should already be there." He told her. At that moment, for some reason, she had just realized that her and him both had long white hair. Although his was a little longer and looked a little more silver then white. She was a sort of 'Soldier' so to say. And he was in command. He dismissed her and she walked to her room. Yuzuki looked around. It was a big enough room. And the bed too. About a full size she guessed. She wondered where Cloud and the others were. They were pretty much her main reason for joining the Military in the first place. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She went over to her bed which had purple sheets on it and everything. She sat down on it and started thinking back to when she was living in Nebelheim with the others...

-Flashback-

She did live a rather peaceful life. She lived in her own house despite being young. Though she did live right next door to Cloud and also next door to Aerith too. They were really good friends all of them. Tifa didn't live too far from them either. And or Zach or Vincent also. She was happy to have such good friends. Cloud was always telling her "Yuzuki, why don't you just come and live at my house? My mom won't mind or anything and neither will I." But Yuzuki would always turn him down. Feeling like she would be a burden on him if she moved into the same house with him. So instead Cloud would come to her house and check on her and see if there was anything she needed or if she was alright. She did get sick often because she had a weak immune system so that worried her friends a lot. But she would always assure them that she was alright. And though being somewhat lonely she did enjoy living by herself. As long as her friends where there Yuzuki knew she would be alright. Everything was good... Until Sephiroth, a friend of their's went "crazy" because of his mother Jenova. It was so hard for them all to believe it but he wasn't the same person they knew. When Yuzuki met him all that time ago she looked up to him just like Cloud had and she liked to be around him. Though she was a little younger then from how old she is now. Sephiroth had destroyed Nebelheim. He burned it to the ground... It was so horrible. They spent chasing him for so long after that till finally him and Cloud fought each other. Cloud beat Sephiroth but didn't kill him, he probably couldn't because Sephiroth was a friend of all of them once before and Cloud couldn't get over that. Thats what Yuzuki thought anyway. All of them had spent so long going after him after that. And during some of that time, he had killed Aeirth. It was so hard for them to get over it. They still weren't totally over her death but they now accepted it. Which allowed them to move on at least. They knew thats what she would have wanted anyway...They were surprised that the Military had let him come back and everything. Things weren't exactly "ok" between them all and Sephiroth but things were alright in a way. He was a little back to normal but still different then when they first knew him. They had all been through so much and yet they were still together as friends. Which Yuzuki was happy about. She wanted nothing more then to keep her friends and for them to be happy, even if she wasn't. She was always ready and willing to sacrifice herself for her friends no matter what.

-End Of Flashback-

Yuzuki shook her head and stopped thinking about the past. She made herself something to eat and then started getting ready for bed. She still wasn't sure what to do about Sephiroth. She had to take orders from him and all but could she really forgive him for what he did before? Maybe she couldn't forgive him but she could at least try and be friends with him again like the others were. She got dressed in a silk purple kind of see-through night gown. Yuzuki then laid in her bed in her dorm. She wasn't quite used to this Military lifestyle yet but she figured she would get used to it eventually. Cloud was always there to help her and Tifa too. Cloud was like a older brother to her. As she was laying in her bed looking at her clock she was thinking about the General that she had seen the first day she started at Shinra as a SOLDIER. After not seeing him for a while after the battle with Cloud. She couldn't seem to get him out of her head. His emerald eyes, his silver hair, almost like hers... She felt like she was falling for him but then thought how stupid that would be. Someone that had done all that he had done and yet she was falling for him. For a little while before she joined Shinra she did feel like she was falling for Cloud, but soon realized that she only saw him as her brother and nothing more. How could she anyway? Besides, she thought that even if she was falling for him, he would never fall for her as well. She was weak physically and more so emotionally. She couldn't hold herself together too often. And was quite surprised when she managed to. She did talk to him before a little but only to ask him some basic questions. She knew at that time that she was blushing but tried to get that out of her head. The way he was looking at her that day made her think that he was amused to see her like that around him. He had a certain smile on his face. A couple of weeks had passed by since then and she was still thinking about it. Whenever she would see him, she would notice that he would be looking at her too. And when she would look away she could still feel his eyes on her. As she was starting to drift to sleep she heard someone knock at her door, she thought it might be Cloud considering he came around kind of late to check up on her usually. She sighed and got up and out of bed. "I swear Cloud, you treat me like a child when you know I'm not." She went to the door and saw Sephiroth standing there. She blushed deeply and didn't say anything, afraid of how it might come out if she said something. "Hello Yuzuki, may I come in?" The silver haired man had said to her, his velvet deep voice making her want to fall to her knees. She nodded and moved to the side allowing him to step inside her dorm. After he walked in she closed the front door and locked it as usual. "Sorry if it's a little bit of a mess." She told him picking up a few things. She heard him chuckle as she put some things back where they belonged. She could feel herself blush more and shook her head trying to get herself to stop. Afterwards she looked at where he was now to see him sitting down on the couch in the living room. "How are you doing, Yuzuki?" Sephiroth asked her. She was wondering why he was speaking to her so casually, he was way above her in rank and he may have known her from when she was younger but still. "I-I'm doing fine sir, and how about you?" Sephiroth let out another chuckle of amusement and stood up. Yuzuki, who had been looking down and not exactly at him, looked up at him and saw that he was staring down at her. Her purple eyes looking up at his emerald ones. As he stepped close to her she moved back a little. Not so much afraid but nervous. He smiled down at her and gently took her by the arm. "U-Um sir..." She started saying but he put a finger to her lips stopping her. "Yuzuki, there is a question that has been bothering me since I first met you." He said to her. She just looked at him, not saying anything since he still had his finger on her lips. "Do you have someone?" She was a little puzzled by his question and gently moved his finger from her lips. "Someone, sir?" She asked him. He smiled more. "I mean a lover, someone that is yours and your his. Thats what I mean." Yuzuki couldn't help but blush a little bit more. "W-Well... No sir, I don't..." She was looking to the side now because of her shyness and looked back at him only when he put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. And you don't have to call me sir. You can just call me Sephiroth." He smiled warmly and she couldn't help but smile back. "Then would you do me the honor of going out with me this coming weekend?" He asked her while looking into her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She thought that she must be dreaming. But then again she could tell the difference when she was dreaming and when she wasn't. She nodded her head. "Yes, I will." She said while smiling. She knew that he was older then her, she didn't know exactly how much older then her he was but she knew it was a lot of difference. But if that didn't matter to him then that didn't matter to her. "Good." He said then leaned in and kissed her lips. Before she had any time to react. She melted into the kiss. His lips were so warm and soft. She almost couldn't believe it. She didn't want the kiss to end. Yet it did. He pulled away and licked her lips slightly as he did. She let out a small moan and felt an urge to hold onto him tightly and not let him go. He instead did that to her. He held her close and she held onto him tightly. She took in his scent and enjoyed it. She enjoyed the feeling of his body against her's. She sighed in content. Then felt as he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. She blushed deeply and looked up at him as he put her down on the bed. She wasn't a virgin but she was still nervous if that is what he was going to do with her. But instead he gave her a kiss on the forehead and laid down next to her, holding her close to him. She snuggled next to him, feeling warm and comfortable and safe. "You can sleep now, I'll be here with you." She was wondering if he could tell what she was thinking. Then thought that that might be impossible. She just smiled and looked up at him kissing him on the cheek. "Ok." She said and started drifting off to sleep once again. Sephiroth watched her for a bit before he fell asleep himself soon after a while. Feeling good to know that she was going to go out with him. He had liked her since they met, but never said anything till now. He made sure to hold her tight as he fell asleep, the moonlight shining on both their faces. When she woke up in the morning Sephiroth was still next to her. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7 in the morning and had to remember to put blinds on her windows that way the sun wouldn't wake her up when it barely came up. She smiled happily down at him and moved the back of her hand across his face, feeling how soft it was. He looked so peaceful, asleep like that. She didn't want to get up and out of bed until he woke up himself. Because she didn't want to wake him up. So she just laid there and watched him sleep. She wondered how she could be like this with him. Someone who had killed one of her best friends and caused so much pain and agony. But yet she couldn't help but feel love for him. She looked at her arm and noticed that she still had a few fresh cuts on there from one of her training sessions with Vincent. She quickly put the sleeve to her nightgown down and turned away. She trained so hard yet sometimes she felt as if it was getting her no where. That made her feel even more weak... She can still remember one time when Cloud's brother's had kidnapped her. It wasn't too long ago. They wanted to use her to get to Cloud but they also hurt her physically because she tried to put up a fight the entire time they had her and also because they knew she was weak physically so thats why they chose her to kidnap. What they had done to her also was mess with her head. She was still suffering because of that. Sometimes she would just space out or have some memory loss about certain things. She was still the same person more or less, just with more problems now... Not only did Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz beat her up and mess with her head, they also hurt her sexually. Well, only Kadaj and Yazoo. But still, she was a virgin. And they took the most precious thing to her. When she got up the courage to tell Cloud exactly everything that they did to her he was so mad. He had gone after them and left Vincent to take care of Yuzuki while he went to take care of them. Vincent and Yuzuki are actually pretty close friends, as a matter of fact, before she told Cloud what Kadaj and Yazoo did to her, she told Vincent. Even though he was the way he was sometimes and he seemed like he didn't really care, he did care. A lot. Every one did. But Tifa, Vincent and Cloud were the friends that meant the most to her. Well, besides Reno and Zach too... Yuzuki's thought was broken as Sephiroth moved in the bed. He opened his eyes and looked at her and saw that she was looking at him. "Good morning my dear." He told her, sitting up. She looked at him and blushed slightly. "Um, good morning, Sephiroth." She said. She wasn't used to using his name so casually like she had before when she met him for the very first time when she was younger in Nebelheim. He looked at the time and yawned a bit and stretched. "We have to report in." He said looking at her. Yuzuki blinked a couple of times then nodded. Like I said before, she had some problems with her head. Thanks to those three bastards. Sephiroth just smiled at her and got out of bed. She sat up and looked up at him. "I would love to stay here longer but if I don't report in soon they are going to wonder where I am. I am the General after all." He said then gave her a kiss on the forehead and left her place. Yuzuki could feel the warm blush coming onto her almost pale colored face again. She smiled and sighed. "I guess I had better be getting ready myself." She said to herself, then getting out of bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I worked hard on it though it didn't take me too long to write it. I like to write a lot so as soon as I get an idea in my head I start writing. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. And thank you so much for reading this. See you in the next chapter! <strong>


	2. Hurt and Alone

**Ok, I know I'm putting the second chapter up quite quickly but I have been bored lately and depressed so I've just mostly been writing. I really got into it. So here is the second chapter, I hope you like it. And enjoy please.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Hurt and Alone<p>

Yuzuki got dressed in her usual clothes, which were black pants along with a black tank top and her black combat boots, and looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she didn't look too bad. Though she tried her best to keep away from mirrors a lot except for when she actually needed to look in one. Every time she looked in a mirror, she could only see a weak girl. Not a SOLDIER or someone strong. Though everyone always told her that she was a strong person and not weak. She smiled slightly at herself and fixed her hair. She had almost forgot about the wristband that she had. Cloud had made it for her. It was black and had the same symbol that he wore on the front of the left side of his shirt all the time. She got it from her dresser and put it on. She looked at it for a few minutes and smiled a bit more. She then made herself something small and quick to eat before heading out of her dorm and started out to General Sephiroth's office to find out what she was going to be doing that day.. "I think Sephiroth is supposed to tell me." She said to herself as she kept walking. She didn't hear Cloud running up to her from behind nor did she sense him until he put his hand on her shoulder. She gasped and looked back seeing him. Having been scared by him suddenly putting his hand on her shoulder. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you there Yuzuki." He smiled softly at her. Yuzuki smiled back at Cloud, having calmed down a bit now. "Thats alright Cloud. I need to stop being so jumpy is all." She said with her gentle and soft voice. She turned to fully face Cloud and hugged him. He hugged her back and said, "I know, but after what happened to you I should really put that into consideration more often." Yuzuki pulled back from the hug and looked at Cloud. It still affected her, a lot, what Kadaj and the other two did to her and she knew Cloud felt the most bad about it because it was his "brothers" that kidnapped her and also because they only kidnapped her to get to him. "Cloud, please don't feel so bad still. It's not your fault really and it's thanks to you that I'm back here now." Cloud had a sort of sad look on his face as he looked at her. "I know... But still Yuzuki, I hate them so much for what they did to you and how it took me so long to get there and save you which only gave them more time to hurt you." Cloud said sadly. He did feel really bad about it. Yuzuki put her hand on his arm to try and comfort him. Cloud put his hand over hers and smiled a little. "Thanks Yuzuki." He said. Yuzuki kept her smile on her face and said, "No problem Cloud. Now if you'll excuse me I have to see if the General has any orders for me today. And if he doesn't I'll just train with Zach or Vincent for a while." Cloud nodded and Yuzuki took her hand off his arm and started walking away. "See ya Cloud!" She yelled to him. Cloud waved at her and said, "See ya Yuzuki!" Yuzuki kept her smile until she turned away from Cloud. She couldn't possibly bring herself to tell him the nightmares that plague her because of Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. The suffering that she goes through every day because of what she remembers. "Why can't my memory loss affect those memories?... Why does it have to affect others but not those?" She asked herself as she walked. She remembers the last words that Kadaj spoke to her the day that Cloud came to get her, before Vincent took her away... "We will come and get you again one day soon. And we will have fun with you just like this time." It wasn't just a statement, it was a promise. And she knew that. Those words have haunted her since the day that he spoke them... She hoped that Kadaj wouldn't keep to his word but she couldn't help but feel dread whenever she thought about that. And what would happen if they did get her again...

She tried to push those thoughts out of her head for the moment and focus on the task at hand. Talking to Sephiroth as SOLDIER and General. Instead of casually like before. Besides, she figured that Sephiroth didn't want other people outside of her dorm to know that there was something going on between them. Then again she couldn't be sure since she couldn't tell what Sephiroth was thinking in the first place. She got to his office and knocked on the door. Once she heard him say "Come in." She opened the door and walked in. Sephiroth looked up from his paperwork and looked at her. She blushed slightly and said, "Good morning sir. I need to know if there are any missions I'm going to be going on today or any tasks that I'll be handling?" The silver haired General smiled at her and said, "I don't think I'm going to assign you anything for another couple of days. You seem to be working yourself too hard and we can't have a tired out SOLDIER now can we?" He told her. She was surprised slightly. Thinking that he must have known about her training so hard. But she couldn't deny that he was right. She smiled a little at him and said, "Ok, Sir. Thank you." She was about to walk out of his office before she heard him say, "Yuzuki, wait a minute please?" She stopped walking and turned back to face him. He was still sitting down. "You haven't forgotten about our date right?" He asked her smiling more now. "No, I haven't." She said while blushing more. "Good." He stated. Then also said, "And by the way, as I said before call me Sephiroth. No need for the 'Sir'. Even when out in public." She was a little surprised to hear him say that but was also relieved at the same time, now knowing that it was ok with him if every one else there knew about them. "Ok, Sephiroth." She said smiling. "That's better. Now you go and rest ok?" Yuzuki nodded and left the office. She started walking to a certain part of a forest that was outside Shinra. She enjoyed going there. She continued walking until a little bit later she came upon a beautiful sight. A nice clear stream and small lake, soft green grass and some black and purple butterflies flying around. This was her special place. She sighed in content and went and sat down by the lake. She looked down at the fish in the water. Somehow though again, her thoughts trailed to the three that had hurt her... She started remembering everything that happened, from the time that they kidnapped her to when Cloud came and saved her... Yuzuki was a different person back then before it happened. She was more innocent and more cheerful even in the most worst of times. Now she was more distant from her friends and kept things to herself a lot, which she never really used to do before...

-Flashback-

Yuzuki could say that it was nice that evening, the breeze was cool and nice, the smell of sweet flowers was in the air as she walked through the forest. The sun had barely started to go down and she knew she would have to get back soon. Cloud, Tifa, Zach and Reno they all asked if she wanted them to go with her but she had said that she would be fine on her own. She hummed a little quietly to herself while looking up at the sky as the first few nighttime stars came out. "It's such a wonderful night tonight." She was too comfortable in the setting that she was in to sense a few others that surrounded her. She had met them before, fought them before and hated them. They closed in around her, hidden in the tree's in the forest. She didn't feel them until right before they came out, though she tried to act calm even though she didn't have any weapons with her. They came out and she growled as she saw them. Kadaj stood there with a little smirk on his face as well as Yazoo and Loz. Dressed in their usual black attire. "What do you guys want?" She said to them, trying not to be scared. She noticed that Yazoo had his Velvet Nightmare handgun and she knew how strong Kadaj and Loz were as it was. Especially because Kadaj always carried that Souba Katana with him too. And then there was that thing that Loz had on his arm called the Dual Hound. She hated that thing. It didn't do too much damage to her but it still hurt. "Oh, we were just wandering around here and we came upon you." Kadaj said almost laughing. She growled at him and backed away a little. She knew how far the others were from her and even if she did try and run from them they would get to her before she could even get close enough to call for the others for help. Kadaj and Yazoo stood in front of her to her right and her left and Loz was standing behind her. She looked around to see if there was anything she could use for a weapon, a tree branch or something but she couldn't see anything. She got into a fighting position and Yazoo chuckled a little bit. "So you plan on fighting us? Even though you don't have any weapons?" She gasped quietly. So they did know. "Yeah, so what?" She asked him. She was getting more worried now. They had their weapons and she had none. They started walking towards her and she started to back away again then stopped, now remembering that Loz was behind her and that if he got her in his grip she might not be able to get out of it. Yuzuki wasn't quite sure what to do. She was more then sure she couldn't run, and she couldn't fight either. It was three against one. Plus, they had weapons and she had none. She was in a tight fix for sure but tried to keep calm still. "What do you three want?" She asked, trying to find out what they were doing there in the first place. It was no mere coincidence that they would be around in the same forest as her, especially when she was all by herself. 'They had to have planned this...' She thought to herself. 'But what could they want from me?' She wondered. They all just looked at her, smirking pretty much. She was starting to get a bad feeling and wished that she had Cloud with her or Reno or Vincent. Someone to help her. "What we want, is you." Kadaj stated. Yuzuki gasped slightly and held in growling. She wanted to charge right at Kadaj but she knew she shouldn't unless she wanted to get hurt. Then again she had started to think that she was going to get hurt anyway. "Why do you want me?" She asked. All three of them looked at each other then at her again. "We have our reasons, one being our big brother Cloud. We want to get back at him." Yazoo said. Yuzuki then growled. "Get back at him? For what?" She asked now angry. She clenched her fists and they all laughed a little bit. "Have you forgotten? All the fights that we've been in and everything?" Yazoo asked. "And besides that, your the easiest target for us to get to him. To hurt him with." Kadaj said. "Your going to use me to get to Cloud?" She asked. "Yes, now if you will just come with us nicely then you won't get hurt..." Kadaj said smirking. "Yet." Then Loz added. She looked back at him and almost ran at him but she couldn't move her feet now. She was started to actually get really scared. She then looked back at Kadaj and Yazoo and said, "No way am I going with you guys. Anywhere ever." Before she could run, which she was starting to think about doing, Loz had come up quickly behind her and grabbed a hold of her, restraining her. She cried out in pain slightly from his strong grip and tried to struggle. "Get off me now!" She yelled at him. Loz pointed his Dual Hound at her side and used the electricity from it to shock her a little so she wouldn't struggle so much. She cried out even louder this time, now in more pain. And tried to move but found it very hard to do so. Kadaj and Yazoo smirked even more now and walked up to Yuzuki and Loz. She was panting a little bit and was looking down at the ground. "Good, now we can take her. Come on, lets tie up just her hands." Kadaj had said then grabbed some rope and had Loz throw her to the ground. She held in crying out in pain this time and felt as he (Kadaj) tied her hands together behind her back. He then lifted her up and had her stand on her feet. Even though she wasn't totally steady yet. "Come on." He said and yanked her toward a different part of the forest. As she walked with them she was thinking about how worried everyone must already be, considering how long she's been gone and how much they'll be worried when she doesn't come back. Before she knew it she could see the three's motorcycles. Yazoo got on his and Loz got on his as well. And Kadaj put Yuzuki on his motorcycle before he got on in back of her. "This is to make sure you don't try and get away." He told her coldly. She whimpered slightly. They turned on the vehicles and started heading somewhere. She didn't know where they were going but she didn't want to be anywhere with them. Not at all. She closed her eyes and hung her head a little.

She wasn't sure how long they had traveled for but it was already all the way night by the time they got there. She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing the place that they were at now. It looked like a very large steel building. She knew they weren't at the Forgotten City like they would normally be at probably. They all turned off their motorcycles and got off. Kadaj grabbed Yuzuki by the back of her shirt and took her off of his motorcycle. She growled at him because of the pain it caused her. He just smirked and started leading her into the building. She looked around and tried to get a good look at her surroundings, she had just realized that she was too caught up with what was going on with her to bother looking around as they started going to this, what she guess as their 'Hideout'. She tried to struggle again to get free from the ropes that bound her arms but she couldn't seem to. She noticed that it was pretty amusing to them that she was trying to struggle so much. "Look at that brothers, she's trying to fight back." Yazoo said, smiling. Yuzuki looked at him and growled. "Oh now she's so scary." Kadaj mocked her. That only made Yuzuki more angry. When she tried to lunge and Yazoo first, Kadaj held her back by her arm and gripped it tightly. She gasped in pain and glared at him. "Don't try anything or we won't be so nice." Loz told her. "That's right." Yazoo said. She just turned her head away from them. "Good." Kadaj said then finished leading her into the large building. She walked in and felt how cold it was in there. It was pretty dark and she could barely see. She tried to get her eyes to adjust to the dark. Just then Loz turned on some lights and she could see a lot more better now, though she did have to blink her eyes a few times to get used to the light. It looked not exactly like a mansion inside but kind of close to it. She had to admit that it did look nice kind of. But it still had a dungeon sort of look to it though... There were a few chairs and a couch, in what she took a guess as the 'living room' probably. She looked around more then felt as Kadaj untied her. She turned around to where she was facing them now. Yazoo locked the door and she knew for sure then that she wouldn't be getting out of this. "This place is ours. You'll be staying here for as long as we're going to keep you." Kadaj said. Yuzuki was afraid, but she wasn't going to show it. "How long are you planning on keeping me here?" They all chuckled a little. "As long as it takes for big brother to figure out where you are and come here to get you. Who knows how long that could be." Kadaj said with an obviously amused look on his face. 'Cloud...' She thought. 'Please find me soon... I don't want to be with them for too long.' She was getting lost in thought again before she felt Kadaj grab her by her arm again. She almost cried out in pain but stopped herself. "Lets go, I'm taking you to your room." He told her. She didn't have any time to register what he had said before he started to drag her up a stairway. "You two, get what needs to be done around here done while I get Yuzuki here settled in." He said to the other two as he walked up the stairs with Yuzuki. "Y-You don't have to hold on so tightly." She told him. "He smirked again and said, "Of course I do, don't want you trying to think you can get away so easily." She sighed, she was going to have at least a couple of bruises in the morning from how rough they were being with her. Kadaj led her down a hallway and then came up to a door to a room, he opened it and turned on the light switch. She saw that the walls were pretty much all white, with a bed with blue sheets on it and a couple of pillows, as well as a window and black carpet on the floor. It didn't have much furniture in it. Kadaj threw her into the room and she fell onto the floor. "This is your room. You are going to stay in here until one of us comes to get you. Or unless we allow you out of your room. If you try to escape-" He laughed, "-You will be in severe pain." She could tell that that wasn't just a threat, it was a promise. She could tell by the way that he said it. He stared at her with his green cat-like eyes. Those eyes had always made her feel uncomfortable since the first time she saw them. She looked away from him and stood up. Then sat on the bed. Kadaj smiled and started walking out the door while closing it behind him. Before he fully closed it he told her, "Remember, don't even think about trying to escape. You know what we are capable of doing." With that he closed the door and left her in the room alone. She felt like crying. But held it in. She sighed sadly and walked over to the window and sat down on a chair by it. She stared up at the moon. Her purple eyes almost glowing just like it. "I'm sorry everyone. Especially to you, Cloud..." She said to herself. She put her hand over the part of her arm that Kadaj had grabbed her on. She winced, feeling the pain. He had quite a grip. But she thought that Loz had a even stronger grip. She could feel it on her ribs from when he grabbed her. She wondered slightly, what the three downstairs were doing while she was up there in the room...

Meanwhile, Kadaj went back downstairs to his two brothers. "So, how did she take the news?" Yazoo asked a bit sarcastically. "I think she took it well, I doubt that she will go against us." Kadaj said sitting down on one of the black chairs in the living room. Loz laid on the couch and Yazoo sat on one of the other black chairs. "Although, if she does try to defy us, or go against us. Punish her. Beat her up, things like that." Kadaj said, a cold look in his eyes that would make shivers go through anyone. "Fine with us." Yazoo and Loz said at the same time. "That ought to get back at big brother some, don't you think Kadaj?" Yazoo asked. "It sure will." Kadaj replied laughing. He did want Cloud to suffer for many reasons apparently. "Now, what should we do to fully make her feel welcome here?" Kadaj asked. "I have a few idea's but I want to hear what you guys think of." Loz and Yazoo just stared at Kadaj. "Hmm. Well brother I'm afraid that I can't think of anything. Can you Loz?" Yazoo said, leaning back in his chair. Loz shook his head."Nope." Kadaj sighed a bit. "Alright then. I'll go through with my idea's soon. And you will help me with them Yazoo and Loz." Yazoo smiled and nodded. "Very well brother." Kadaj sat in the chair thinking of his idea. Loz just nodded. What Kadaj had planned for Yuzuki none of them knew. Only Kadaj knew of course. And it wasn't going to be very pleasant for Yuzuki at all, especially if Kadaj was right about a certain subject...

Yuzuki had sat in the chair by the window for long enough and had decided to go to sleep. She figured that it was very late, from how high the moon was in the sky. She sighed, feeling tired and in pain and stood up, wincing a little. She walked over to the bed and laid down on it. She was surprised by how soft it was. She laid on her side and cried, mostly from missing Cloud and the others and wishing that she was home instead of there. She wiped the tears from her deep purple eyes and started falling asleep...

-End Of Flashback-

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>I will continue the flashback on the next chapter. I hope you all like this chapter, I did work hard on it too. I did my best so please tell me what you think. Thank you and see you in the next chapter!<strong>


	3. Punishment

**I know I just posted the second chapter not that long ago at all but I quickly got to work on the third chapter. For some reasons more idea's and thoughts keep coming to me so I write them down as quickly as I can. I hope you guys like this chapter, I didn't work very long on it but I did work hard on it. Thank you for reading. ****Oh and by the way, this story is rated M for a reason, not just the language, as you will find out soon enough.**..

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Punishment<p>

-Flashback continued-

Yuzuki woke up a few hours later, remembering what happened. She looked around her room now and saw that it was dark even though she couldn't remember turning off the light. That meant to her that someone had to have come into the room and turn off the light. In other words Kadaj, Yazoo or Loz. She figured that it was probably Kadaj most likely... "I have to get out of here." She whispered to herself. She could see that, by the light of the the moon coming in through the window, it was still out so that meant it was still night. She thought that she had slept for longer but then again she couldn't tell what time it was because she didn't have a clock in her room. She sighed and laid on her back on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling. "How could I let this happen to me? Even after Tifa showed me how to fight and everything..." She was starting to feel miserable but as Zack had always told her 'Never give up," she wasn't about to. So what if she was stuck in a place with three guys that could pretty much kill her whenever they wanted to? So what if she was all alone there and she didn't have a way of contacting her friends... Now she felt more depressed thinking that. She got up from the bed, wincing from the pain, and went to the door. She turned the nob slowly and quietly to check if it was locked. When it turned all the way, she found that it wasn't. "Is this a trap?" She wondered to herself. "They obviously left it open on purpose to see if I would try to escape..." None the less, she opened the door quietly and stuck her head outside the door and listened carefully. She couldn't hear voices out there... "Maybe they went to bed." She thought. She slowly walked out of the room and started to walk down the stairs, making sure to look back every five seconds or so in case any of them were behind her. She was lucky to find out that the stairs didn't make any noise. She sighed in relief as she got to the bottom. She looked around the living room and saw that it was dark. "I guess they are asleep." She thought to herself. The thought came to her mind about just taking off for the front door and running away. But then she thought that she had no idea where she was or where that place was. And she also thought that Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz would find her and take her back eventually. At that moment she remembered what Kadaj had told her soon after she first got there, "If you try to escape, you will be in severe pain." She shuddered at that thought and didn't want to be in anymore pain then she was now. She sighed in defeat and started turning back around when she felt someone put their hand on her arm. She gasped and, for some reason, turned and smacked on the face the person who grabbed her. It was Kadaj and she knew that what she did was a big mistake by the look in his eyes. "Now, that wasn't very nice was it Yuzuki?" He asked, trying to make it seem like he wasn't very angry. Yuzuki was trying to stay calm, even with a very mad Kadaj right there holding tighter on her arm. She winced in pain and tried to get him to let go. "K-Kadaj... Let go..." She said. "You don't honestly think I can let you get away with what you have done so far, do you?" He asked her, dead serious. She was almost on the verge on begging him not to do anything but she wasn't about to resort to that. After all, he and the others were her enemies. She was beginning to prepare herself for what Kadaj was about to do her. However she had underestimated how strong he was until the next moment. He kneed her in the stomach, hard. She cried out in severe pain and doubled over as she fell to her hands and knees on the floor. She coughed up a little bit of blood and panted hard. "And don't think thats all your going to get tonight." Kadaj said, picking her up by the front of her shirt and throwing her against the hard steel wall. She cried out again in pain and fell to the floor. She tried to get up but found that she was in too much pain to do so. She was on the verge of tears by that time. She looked up at Kadaj who may have been smirking but was still mad. He started walking toward her and she managed to get up, only fear was giving her strength, and tried to stand up then. "Kadaj... S-Stay back..." She told him. "Oh? And what can you do? After what I've done so far." He grabbed her by her arm and got down to her level to look at her face. "I told you what would happen to you if you tried to escape. Your lucky that I'm not involving Yazoo or Loz in this right now." He gave her arm a tight squeeze and she cried out in pain. "Stop it!" She yelled. "No, I don't think I will until you have been punished enough." He growled at her and punched her in the stomach again which made her cry out in pain and cough up more blood. She felt actual tears running down her cheeks even though she had been trying so hard before not to cry. Kadaj hit her again and she noticed something that she hadn't before. She could feel her cell phone in her pocket. She must have had it on silent or off because she didn't hear it ring or feel it. She figured that she would try and wait until she was by herself in her room before she tried to call someone. Yuzuki managed to make Kadaj let go of her arm and she got up on her hands and knees and tried to get away from him. He stood up and kicked her in the ribs and stomach a few times hard and then stopped. She was curled up on the ground, crying and in terrible pain. "Now I think you've been punished enough." He said. "Now to get you back to your room." He grabbed her by her arm again and she held in screaming in pain. Kadaj picked her up and brought her to her feet only making her pain worse. She was breathing hard and glared and Kadaj. "I don't think your in any state to try and glare at me like that Yuzuki." He told her as he started to make her walk back up the stairs and to her room again. She turned her head away from him, feeling so hurt both physically and emotionally. Kadaj brought her to her room and pushed the door open then threw her in there like he had first done when she got there. She landed on the floor with a thud and she cried out in pain again. "Now stay in here. Or it will be worse next time." She glared at him again but then stopped, lowering her head and nodded. "Good." He told her before turning around and closing the door.

She started crying again before she remembered that she had her cell phone again. She quickly took it out of her pocket and looked at it. It was still on but it was on silent mode. She looked and saw that she had eleven missed calls. Five from Cloud, of course. Two from Tifa and two from Reno and one more from Vincent. And the last one was from Zack. Of course they would all be worried about her. She listened to her voicemail's. All of them with their friends expressing their concern for her and hoping that she was alright. She started to cry again, missing them even more now. She then started deciding who to call... Cloud was her first choice, but then she remembered that Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were using her to get to him in the first place. She shook her head. Then she thought of Vincent or Reno. "Ok, I'll call Vincent." She dialed his number and it rang about five times before he picked up. "Yuzuki," The former Turk answered, "Whats going on? Where are you?" Yuzuki sighed in relief at hearing his voice. "Vincent, I'm not sure where I'm at... I was kidnapped. I-I'm being held prisoner by Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz." She told him, her voice breaking slightly as she did. She was trying not to talk too loud, she didn't want any of them hearing her and then taking her phone away. "They what?" Vincent said, his voice obviously holding anger in it from what she told him. Unfortunately on Vincent's side of the line, he had answered the phone on speaker. And Cloud was close by, worried as hell, and heard what she said. As Cloud got up from where he was sitting and walked to the Vincent and the phone, Vincent stopped him with his free hand, making a sign with it telling Cloud not to say anything and to stay where he was. "You said you don't know where you are?" Vincent asked her. "Y-Yes. I have no idea. All I know is what this place looks like." Cloud was growling where he was, now very very angry, beyond angry that those three could do something like this. Especially to her. "I see. And what does it look like?" Vincent asked her. Yuzuki looked at the door to her room and then away again. "It looks like a large steel building." She told him. "Alright." Vincent said. "We'll try and get there as soon as possible Yuzuki. Just hang in there. Are you ok?" She didn't know what to tell him. Should she lie? No, he would just see the injuries on her when he got there anyway... "Not really... Kadaj beat me up so badly Vincent... It hurts all over." Vincent had to hold in growling as well after he heard her words. "I see... And may I ask, what did they kidnap you for?" He asked her. He wanted to know. He wanted to know what gave them good reason to hurt her like that. Yuzuki didn't know that Cloud was right there with Vincent. Or that he had the phone on speaker. "T-They said they wanted to get back at Cloud... They wanted to hurt him by getting me. They know I'm weak and... thats the reason why they chose me to kidnap." She said sadly. Cloud felt his heart sink, as well as a deep pain too. 'Those bastards.' He thought to himself. 'How dare they do this to her!' Vincent was doing his best to stay calm. "Right... Your not weak Yuzuki. And don't let them think that you are." He told her. "Do what you can to survive there and keep your phone on but don't let them know you have it. We'll be calling to check up on you. Ok?" Yuzuki nodded even though Vincent couldn't see. "Ok. Thank you Vincent." Vincent nodded on his side too. "We'll be there soon. Hang in there." He then hung up the phone. Yuzuki felt a small smile appear on her lips and she laughed slightly. "Thank goodness..." She thought. She put her phone back in her pocket. Now she was faced with the task of trying to get onto the bed again, now with all the horrible pain she was in. She took a deep breath in and got up as best as she could and went over to the bed, kneeling by it, then getting up and onto it. She let out a small cry of pain laid down on it. "It hurts so much..." She said to herself.

Over where Cloud and the others were, Vincent was trying to keep him calm and keep him from going over the edge. "Cloud, calm down. We're not going to be able to get much done if you lose yourself and don't think rationally. Got it?" Zach told him after he, Tifa and Reno were now in on what happened thanks to Vincent. "But you know what they did to her, they beat the living crap out of her! Who knows what else they could do!" Cloud said. "Cloud," Tifa said, "This is what they want, they want to get to you like this. Don't let them ok?" Cloud just breathed heavily and paced back and forth. He didn't know what to think/do. "Now, we have to think of a plan of action to get her back." Reno said. "Lets not forget who she's with though. We don't want to underestimate them and then something else bad happen." Said Zach. "We have to think about what to do good and hard, but quickly. We don't want her with those guys for long." Tifa spoke. They all nodded in agreement. They had to do something. Really fast...

Meanwhile, back at their hideout, Kadaj was starting to grow impatient with one of his idea's for Yuzuki. He thought that he would do it sooner then later. He went to Yazoo's room, figuring that Loz was asleep, and opened the door. Yazoo sat on one of the chairs in his room, reading, then looked up from his book at Kadaj. "Yes brother?" He asked. Kadaj looked at his brother and said, "I've decided to use one of my idea's on Yuzuki now instead of waiting longer. She tried to escape a little bit ago but I punished her. Although I want to make sure she knows who is the boss around here, and I want to make sure she doesn't try anything like that again." Yazoo smiled a bit and nodded. "So what do you have in mind brother?" Kadaj smirked and walked over to Yazoo, and leaned down by his ear and whispered his idea. Yazoo looked at Kadaj then smiled more. "I do think that's a good idea brother." He said. "So you want to do it?" Kadaj asked him. "Sure." Was Yazoo's reply. "Good, now lets go to her room." Kadaj said while still smirking. Yazoo nodded and stood up, then walked with Kadaj to Yuzuki's room. With Yuzuki having no idea what was going to happen to her...

Yuzuki stayed on the bed, bruised and beaten, trying to think of how she would get through this until her friends found her somehow. She hoped it wouldn't take long. She whimpered and curled into the fetal position. "What else could go wrong..." She said. Before she knew it, probably about 15 minutes later, the door to her room opened. She looked at who was standing there. It was both Kadaj and Yazoo. "You know Yuzuki, I wasn't planning on doing this to you till later. But now I feel like it. So just get ready for more pain." He smirked and walked toward her. Yazoo walked toward her as well and closed the door behind him. "Yes, it will hurt. Quite a bit. Right brother?" He said then asked Kadaj. Kadaj nodded. "She will probably end up enjoying it at some point or another." Yuzuki didn't understand what they were talking about really at first. Then when Kadaj got onto the bed and moved on top of her, she knew what they were both talking about. She was still a virgin. She couldn't let them take that away from her. "N-No!" She said trying to push Kadaj off of her. He laughed and pinned her hands above her head. "Yazoo, come here. And hold her down like I explained before." Yazoo nodded and walked over to Yuzuki and Kadaj. Kadaj sat up on the bed and pulled Yuzuki down by her legs, which made her scream in pain, so there was room for Yazoo to get on the bed behind her. Yazoo gladly got on the bed behind Yuzuki and lifted her up, then let her go so her back was leaning against his chest. He was also holding her arms down too so she couldn't move. She already really couldn't as it was. But Kadaj wanted to make sure this was more or less pretty easy to do. "P-Please don't... Please." Yuzuki begged lowering her head. She didn't have any other choice now but to beg. "I think we're going to have a lot of fun with you tonight." Kadaj said putting his hand under her chin and making her look at him. Yuzuki whimpered and started crying again. Fear evident in her purple eyes. She knew already she wasn't going to be able to get out of this. And she knew that it was going to hurt very very much...

-End of Flashback for now-

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there it is, what do you guys think? I hope it wasn't too bad. So please tell me what you think and thank you for reading! I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm going to write but there are probably going to be a lot more. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
